Darkest Bridge (Rewrite)
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Finn and Russell the Seattle years from the moment they met to the moment Finn left.


**Chapter Dino pt 1_**

**Warning: Grief, Mentions of death of child.**

Barbara clawed at the hole with her bare hands; she moved with more energy and determination than her husband had seen in months. Blood and dirt under her nails, wearing a blue bathrobe.

Rain pouring as she dug away looking for a plastic dinosaur, she had remembered in the shower, that Tom had buried it in the garden.

The day of the accident he'd begged to stay home and dig it up. Neither one would admit it, but they both had asked the "What ifs" questions inside their heads.

What if she stayed home?

What if he had been there?

What if Amber hadn't let go of Tom's hand?

What if she hadn't been distracted?

D.B wanted to drag her back inside the house, shake her until her senses returned but he stood there helpless twisting his wedding ring around his finger. How would finding Dino help? It wouldn't bring Tom back.

Tom's death was killing him too. It ate away at him every waking moment and haunted him while he slept.

Maya, Amber, Charlie was grieving and hurting too, but all Barbara could see was her grief.

"I will put Charlie to bed, check-in on Maya and Amber," D.B told her from the backdoor step. His voice merges with the sound of raining hurtling towards the grounds like drops of water bullet fired from the sky.

"You should come inside with me. Maybe read to Charlie; you know you are the only one who does the voices right for Donnie and Herbert,". He can hear the soft tone of pleading in his voice, hates himself for using his son to try and snap Barbara out of her trance.

I'll come inside once I've found Dino," Barbara muttered. "You need to leave for work soon, you need to get ready," her voice sounded tired, but determined to stay outside and dig.

He slammed the door with such force the doorframes shuddered, he hadn't meant to, but D.B was angry.

D.B was angry at himself for not being there, at the driver for being tired and at Barbara for being distracted for that one minute.

"Dad, come and read me a story," Charlie called out from upstairs. Before Tom's death, it was always Barbara that Charlie called for and followed around like a mini shadow, but now it was him or at least on the days he was talking.

Each of his children had changed since Tom's death. Maya had become loud, and argumentative; Charlie had become withdrawn and quiet, Amber had changed from sweet to snarky and moody.

"Dad!" Charlie called again.

"Coming Bud,".

* * *

D.B had convinced Barbara to come inside eventually; it was his tone or their daughters standing in their pyjamas in the pouring rain, staring at their mother like she'd gone insane. He had phoned her mother to come over to make sure she and the children were okay while he went to work.

He was running late but knew supervisor Tate would understand. The rest of the team too while he kept his work and home life separate they all knew he was struggling.

With a tired sigh, he walked into the lab, made his way to the break room and hoped for an easy case.

He spotted her straight away with a coffee mug in her hand, blonde hair in a ponytail; a smile that triggered the memory of laughing and strawberry flavour vodka shots.

"D.B, this is CSI Julie Finlay, just transferred from a lab in Philadelphia. You and she have a scene at the Hookey warehouse. Five dead and two injured at an underage party," Tate told him barely looking at either of them.

He wanted to say he knew who she was. That they'd met at a conference two months ago,.but the words wouldn't come out, and he settled with "Okay and nice to meet you, Finlay,".

A silence that was neither awkward or comfortable stretched out between as they walked together to collect their kits and then to his car. He couldn't help remembering the first time they met.

Finn was sitting at the bar of the hotel the conference was taking place; she had a drink in her hand, and her hair was loose.

D.B had taken a seat next to her at the bar and ordered himself a beer. She asked him to help her get rid of this guy who wouldn't take no for an answer by pretending to be her husband when the guy got back from the bathroom.

He agreed to it because otherwise, she was going to punch the guy and her boss wouldn't have been happy if she broke someone's nose.

Once the man with yellow teeth and sweat under patches under his arms got the message to go away, after a lot of the use of the word "Honey" and D.B putting his arm around Finn's waist they stayed at the bar and drank.

Beer and vodka shots flowed throughout the night, they talked and laughed until his cheeks hurt and hers were flushed red.

That was the last time he laughed; it felt like that night was a lifetime ago.

* * *

"How are you liking Seattle?" D.B asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the road as he drove. Hands clenched around the wheel like it was an anchor to the world. The rain had died down a little but still fell hard enough to tap at the window.

"Well, I'm living in a motel where the people next door are either rowing or having loud sex for hours, Finn told him, from the corner of his eye he could see a flicker of a grin on her face. "I was late because my car wouldn't start; which wasn't great for a first day on a new job. But other than that, I like it so far,".

Inside her head, she was wrestling with whether to tell him she knew about his son Tom. Tate had told her on the phone she accepted the job. Not as a boss to employ but as a man who had seen her grow up. She didn't know him well enough to say sorry about his loss, and he was probably sick of hearing it from people.

"Why did you move here? Sorry, that was too personal," D.B apologized, he didn't even know why he asked it. He wanted to keep the conversation going until they reached the crime scene; he wanted someone to talk to him like he was a person, not a ball of grief ready to shatter if the wrong word was said.

"It is fine. I wasn't happy in Philadelphia. It was time for a change; so I searched for jobs all over the country. I got offered an interview here and in Las Vegas" Finn told him shrugging her shoulders a little. "I remembered you talking about how much you loved it here. So I choose to come here,".

"I could have been lying, this place could be terrible," D.B said with a small smile and feeling his body relax a little.

"Nah you have a tell when you're lying I spotted it when you told smoke breath you were my husband," Finn replied with a tiny smirk.

It was the type of smirk he wanted to see again and again on her face.

"I do not have a tell when I'm lying,"

"You do,"

"I don't,".

**Hi, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Each chapter will be set in 3 or 4 parts. This fic will explore DB and Finn relationship over time in Seattle.**

**You are also probably wondering why I gave the Russells an extra child and that child to be dead.**

**1\. I'm evil**

**2\. The idea came to me and fits the story perfectly**

**3\. But it's mainly because I'm evil.**

**4\. D.B actually had 4 children or at least that was the original plan but we only ever saw 2.**

**AN: 2**

**This is a rewrite of a fic I already have published its just this version has more added to it and is better.**


End file.
